


insatiable

by cherryskissy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Dark, Fingering, FirstPov, Human!Harry, Intoxication, M/M, Painkink, UnderageSex, Unprotectedsex, Vampire!Zayn, agegap, boyxman, cuteending, darkzayn, harrylowkeyhasapainkink, harrystyles, onedirection, shortstory, softending, vampire, zarry - Freeform, zarrystylik - Freeform, zaynmalik, zaynseemslikeadickbuthesjustnothuman, zaynspov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryskissy/pseuds/cherryskissy
Summary: 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚏 𝚒'𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚒 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎.-vampire!Zayn (POV), Human!Harry
Kudos: 13





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to explore other styles of writing so this is a first person POV (being Zayn) as if he's speaking directly to Harry, sort of like a love letter, as the story plays out in present tense. it was confusing and hard at times to write so i HOPE it all adds up and makes sense. i probably won't use this specific POV again because i don't really like first person POV ngl but i thought i'd try it out and here is the end product

♰

Are you paying attention? i can see you're fascinated by the sudden lingering gaze of a stranger, the way your hair rises on the back of your neck inexplicably simply by the way i lift my glass to state my presence because _yes, i'm looking at you._ you're so easy despite the way you think you're composing yourself, standing there all tall and proud-don't you know how easily i can have you? it's in the articulation of my words, the pretty little promises of _yes, you're special to me_ that you take so undoubtedly. Don't think you're superior because in the drop of a hat i can have you bent over that chair or maybe i'll shove you down on your knees right where you stand so you can take me in front of all your friends. I am the Alpha, I am your superior, you answer only to me.

So, how do i know when i've got you? You see, i've walked this path many times before you, and i'll walk it many times after. I scan the feeble lit hall that leads into the kitchen, crowded packs of you all that hide under the shadows behind distorted silhouettes, how ugly they are. I can make it easy for myself and take the sensitive broad who is hiccuping away as she lazily sways to the music, or the one who's watching me now as if begging for my attention, but i came here for a challenge.

That's when i spot you. the way you radiate under the fall of the moon as if you are a full body of water, still and composed. You catch me looking and your eyes fall away, _shy_ , hardly tipsy and your steps full as you tread softly against the stampede around you as if they call to the attention and hide you.

I see the way your eyes downcast when you look back up to find me missing, but i'm actually closing in on you right now. The small jump, i can hear the hitch in your breath when i press my hand to your side like this-soft and promising. I show you you can trust me when you relax against my palm, _that's it_ , and allow myself to drink you in. You're hair an umber mousy craze, you seem stressed from the way you close yourself off with the fold of your arms over here, yet your hips sway against you because secretly you crave to frolic and follow. You don't know what you want-you pretty little thing.

If i turn your hips like this and square them against mine, i can lean over your shoulder like this and whisper against the shell of your ear "join me?"

the pace of your heart changes rapid, like a rabbit, so delicate and frightful, yet so intrigued by the fox. I can tell you don't trust me, not yet, so i smile reassuringly and your grassy full eyes rest against my pull "i don't know you?" ah, so he speaks.

"well, i'm Zayn" you take my hand and shake. it's warm under my own. i love how warm they feel, always.

"I'm Harry" you respond, already leaning in.

"well, Harry, do you care to dance?" and ive already got you, because you nod your head curt and take your warm hand in my own as i guide you through the heavy throng of guests to where i can have you. I'm hardly ever this eager, years of practice undergone to protect my species the way i have, with precision and control, but i already feel myself full and heavy as you lean against me and i rub your thighs. In my spare hand is the cup i took from the blonde who approached me earlier and pouted when i shook my head _no_ before strutting away to find another boy who will give her attention. I lift it up to your mouth and nod when you look at me unsure, tilting your head back and i watch as the pellucid liquid flows passed your lips, falling down the side of your mouth and you stutter a laugh as i drag my thumb over the glow of your wet lip and you excuse "i don't drink a lot".

"of course, bambi" you perk at the nickname and i can see the way the blood rushes to your cheeks as you question "bambi?"

soft you are, and i can tell you are not like these others. there's something in the curve of your lips and the pillow of your cheeks, your eyes ever so round and bright, missing of torment. you're still hopeful. _relax._ feel my hands against your thighs, and my breath against your neck. follow my feet and sway with me, i can see you falling, deeper, and deeper. that's it bambi, good boy.

i click my tongue, not missing the way you whimper as i suddenly pull away as if holding your hands from reaching back out to drag me back against you, and i push back that loose strand so that it curves behind your ear "would you like to come back with me?"

i can push you if i want to, but i never allow desperation to overfill my effort because i know i don't need to with you, and in the turn of your head to check over your shoulder, a friend? you nod back with the lick of your lips "can i trust you? Zayn?"

of course, bambi. you needn't even ask, because just like that, you're following me to the front where my car is parked and fall into the passenger seat beside me. i never take a taxi, no need to draw attention to myself.

i rest my hand on the inside of your thigh and i can feel the stutter of your blood as it rushes to my touch, driving the distance as we sit in silence and the only thing on my mind is the pictures of how i get to have you sprawled out before me in mere minutes. it's a rush, the way my foot presses down to gain stamina and your hand wraps around my wrist as the drink from earlier begins to kick in and you're feeling hazy beneath the street lights luminescent and warm, humming against the brush of air that hits your face and i can _smell_ you, all of you.

at the red light i lean over because i have to _taste you_ , your lips falling on mine in desperation because _this is what you want_ and i don't even need to press you for it. i smirk. you like that, bambi? you're excited, your heart racing as you let out a sigh against my mouth when i stroke your inner-thigh like this, dangerously close, and your hands tighten like ropes against my arm when you breathe wanting. it's so heavy, your heart so loud. i lick down the strip of flesh from your jaw to your neck where your pulse hammers against my lips in _taste me. taste me. taste me._

i tease you with small nips and you lean back to allow more access, and i can barely hold myself composed by the time the light turns green because i can feel my teeth drag against your feathery skin. thin like paper, and all it would take is the tiniest push for me to take you in right now which feels so dangerous and exciting all at once.

i'm not even certain how it is the next ten minutes pass because i blink and suddenly you're underneath me, reaching for my coat and looking up at me in full as if begging for me to take you now, and we've barely passed the threshold of the door.

"please" you whine against my jaw as you pepper small touches. you're so unsure of yourself, bambi, i chuckle as i push back your hair and flatten it against my palm. i like the way my name tastes on your lips. i draw you in and cup your chin with my free hand as the other is already pushing through the line of your waistband, and you falter against me for a second before composing yourself while i begin to suck against your neck. "i want to taste you" i whisper and you swallow as you try "p-please" full of want.

i relax my strain just enough to capture the spot my teeth circle over, pricking into your skin as if drawing into a ripe peach, easy, as your blood chases after me and i feel myself on the verge of letting go. your hands tense against my hip for a moment and a rupture of surprise leaves your mouth in the form of a mewl before you let go and allow it to happen. sometimes they yelp and give in, but most of the time they struggle against me as if holding onto their strength when it's no use because they know i am bigger than them, i am stronger than you, there's no escape. It's almost as if you _enjoy_ it, i can feel how hard you are beneath my hand and i pull back to lick my lips and watch your eyes chase mine as i lick the drops away from falling down your collar "taste so good, Harry" and your knees cave ever so slightly at the kick it gives you when i guide you through the hallway to reach the spare bedroom. i never enjoy doing this in my own room because why would you eat dinner in there when there's the dining room? not to mention the mess afterward.

"should i tell you i'm sixteen?" the words have left your mouth as soon as i pull the shirt over your head, your arms lifting to allow some assistance and provide the certainty that you're still _there_ , not quite as gone yet. "but i-i've done it before-w-with an older guy. so i can take it" you're stuttering as you play with my pants as if suddenly shying away, and i thumb at your cheek in order to bring back your attention as you look up at me now, emerald glistening wild under the gaping window where the moon leaks through to taste your skin. you're such a beautiful scene.

"can you take me?" i tease, and you nod hopelessly as you kneel in front of me and begin mouthing the outline of my cock with beady eyes pleading me to give it to you. i suddenly feel full, and i want again to taste you, but the pillow of your lips against me when you're taking me in your mouth pushes the scales and i find my hand wrapping through your thick curls dividing between the pads of my fingers when your tongue begins to lap and i tug.

"oh-fuck-" i push your head so i'm in control, and your hands grip at my thighs with their warmth spreading through me until i'm butchering you're name. _Harry. Harry. Harry._ it tastes so familiar, feels so natural. I can match you at anytime, but i allow you to take over for the meantime and let you have it, to taste me, and you look up all flustered and praising when my hand let's go to pat back your unkept hair. there's a silver line of cum that follows your wet parted lips, and i let you soak in my recognition as you purr below me to the touch _i_ allow you "you're so good for me, bambi" i pick you up and place you now against the cushion of the bed, clean and made up ready for you.

"show me how good you can be for me" i love how they fold for me. i lie you back, and allow my hand to trace up the front of your stomach to your shoulder to swim in your warmth with a content smile of satisfaction. sometimes i miss that feeling. you watch intently, hands wandering for me as if you can't get enough, and i tsk at your impatience "soon enough, bambi".

i test my control again when i bow down against your neck to breathe you in- ripe vanilla and cunning tobacco mixed with excitement and anxiety. The carotid, i pause over it, not missing the way you lean back so easily and ready to take it like a good toy, like it's your only purpose. all compliant you are when i sink into that space beneath the mark from earlier, gentle enough to allow myself release but not to indulge to the point i know i will drain you because i enjoy slowing the process to savour you in patience. You moan against the twist of my lips and the way i move my tongue like this to chase the rush of blood that seeps between us like a transaction. the vibrations go right through me, warm liquid filling my mouth so delightful. You're the best i've ever had, and you love it.

"be a good boy for me" i pet your hair back to give you comfort because i need you to enjoy this to allow me to, and look down at you. tears prick your eyes and i lick over the incisions i made where remnants of blood ooze down onto the sheets slowly, purifying the white surface with a deep crimson that's surely to stain. I can tell you're not all there; slightly off from the drinks, slightly off from the lack of blood that's beginning to have a toll on you as you pale ever so slightly. i capture your lips to soothe you, _you can trust me._ i hate when they taste of anxiety, i want to give you pleasure, i want you to taste hot and rich like melted chocolate.

my fingers prod at your entrance as i kiss your stomach and take in your warmth there. Your hips buck as if instinct to allow me in, and you gasp at the suddenness in your blur as you try to lift yourself up too fast.

"rest" i can see how keen you are but with this sudden burst of heat in my chest, i hush you as i take in your foggy state in-concern? "let me take care of you now" you nod against my palm as your head hits the pillow and i pull out, not missing the plea for my missing touch, before kissing your lips in a low laugh of amusement.

I watch now, this fragile creature beneath me as i replace my digits and watch your face-need to see your face-change as you take me in with your tight hole. you clench over me, and i almost stumble over in the pressure before i'm encouraging _let go, relax._ and you breathe a sigh of relief as you begin to loosen under me, allowing me to sink further into you with ease. you're already so ready for me.

i am overcome in that moment, looking down at you there with your lips spread and your head tilted back with each pump , i can hear your hoarse voice surrendering to my name. _Zayn._ you praise. oh, he's so beautiful.

your hips chase mine like you're trying to keep up, and i'm fucking into you at a faster pace now-deep and rough-because _fuck, he's so beautiful. he's all mine. mine. i want to drink him and swallow all of him._ your dainty hands scratch at my sides and wrap around my back to hold on, and i can see you falling apart beneath my pressure when i move my hip like this and sink into you nice and slow but deep or heavily and fast, whatever i please.

"say it" i look down at you, stern. you look unfocused and confused, nervous even, and i repeat "say my name. tell me who's you are"

"I-I'm yours-Z-Zayn-" and i force you to repeat as the moans wrack passed your tainted lips. _Yours , Zayn. Yours, Zayn._ until all you can fucking muster is my name as you are hiccuping in your release. the way your toes curl like that, the way your head tilts back as you gasp for air, your hips stuttering and eyes blast. warm white liquid laps the two of us as i reach my own climax and settle on your chest to feel your heart beating to keep up, and the warmth of your body is filling me.

I sit there for a moment until i can feel my strength coming back just enough to look back up to you, see your green glassy eyes setting on me now as you push a hand through my hair and i close my eyes in content because the way it feels to have this type of warmth. i'm not sure what it is, why i haven't ripped you apart quite yet, but it's the slow detail in which i draw it out that makes it so appetising.

"I-It felt nice" my ears prick up when i hear your voice so scratchy above me and i tilt my head enough to look back at you in wonder. for the first time tonight, you have me stumped, lying there and brushing back my hair as you answer "when you-did-that-" but you're too shy i see.

"when i drank from you?" you nod in response and i focus on you a second longer as if trying to read you "arent you scared?" how the rabbit played the fox.

"i was at first-but it-just felt-natural" i could laugh if i wasn't so worn. sucks being three hundred and something years old sometimes. i close my eyes again and hum before your queries replace the silence. _you're a vampire?_ yes. _how old are you?_ very. _can you go outside at day?_ yes, but i prefer the night anyway. it's sheltered, and i grew up like that.

"do you need more?" i look up again and see your hand to have stopped massaging my scalp to rest on the bed beside me. i have to admit i'm tired, and feeding would bring back my strength, but for some reason i feel so inclined as to protect this creature and not harm him.

"i'll be okay" you promise when you reach out to touch my face and my hand takes your wrist as if pushing your care away. you cannot promise that, and i tell you, but you repeat _i'll be okay_ when i sit up to face you now above you. i glare down at the previous marks littering your neck and already beginning to bruise over the dry patches of blood, and i know they are still quite sensitive so i take to licking up around them, already feeling myself reaching that ledge. This is not normal, for me to control myself beyond allowing it to take over me, the insatiable hunger so constant and rigid. i sink back in, your hands cupping my face and my hands curving around your dainty wrists as i begin to let go.

_tastes so good. so sweet. the best i've ever had. you're so good for me, bambi._

the liquid is familiar on my tongue now, and i drink it in like shots, feeling how heavy my mouth becomes as it goes slack. it's so good. i hum. i grip the jaw and push it up to leave more room to hold on and sink my teeth in deeper. it replaces the cold feeling in my chest, it's so warm and delicate. i can feel the tension begin to rise as your hand curves in my hair and i can tell i'm going too far, can tell i'm taking too much, but i feel so strong against such a small creature so willing in my arms.

there's a little startle, a small vibration, and then i can feel the sudden tension begin to deflate against my cheek. _let go_ the animal inside me screams.

 _you're going to kill him._ the other torments, and suddenly i'm arose, letting go as i pull back and see the limp body fall out of my hands onto the bed below where crimson leaks out and my hand covers the spot where my teeth were just as i push the hair from your frail face "Harry?" unresponsive, your eyes glazed over and hooded unnaturally.

i try again when there's no response, until i feel myself shaking at the body in my arms _harry, harry, harry._

there it is, then, that tiny blip. i put my ear to your chest, cooler than before, and after a few seconds i can hear the faintest blip of a heartbeat again. _you're okay,_ i kiss your temple, lifting you out from the blankets to carry you upstairs to the master bedroom. you're so small in my arms, so weak and easy. humans are so strange like that.

"Zayn?" i see the flutter of eyelashes beneath my gaze and i'm setting you back down before wrapping my own body around you "you'll be okay" i promise as night carries through and i allow you to sleep. maybe i'll keep you longer.


End file.
